Remind Me
by emilykay21
Summary: Maria and Steve's relationship isn't what it used to be. Songfic to Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. One-shot.


**Hello guys! So this is just a song fic to the song 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. It's a great song! So, if you have not heard it I definitely recommend going and listening to it. Uh last Stevia fic I wrote Maria and Steve just had triplets! So, I'm actually contemplating whether or not to write a sequel to it. I know I said I would but now I can't decide. So let me know if you guys want a sequel to 'Baby Captain'. If not I've got another multi-chapter idea! Or I could you know try and do both! ;) But here's a one-shot song fic to hold you over, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Avengers, if I did Stevia would actually be a couple and they would make out…all the time.**

**Bold=lyrics**

_Italics=flashbacks_

Maria sat down at the table in the heli-carrier. She brushed a dark strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes drifted up as Steve Rogers entered the room. His lips curve into a very small smile and hers did the same. He sat down across from her as Fury began to talk.

_Maria smiled widely at Steve as he held her in his arms and they danced. Maria's gown moved back and forth as she did. Stark's events were fancy but Maria and Steve looked the part. Maria's fingers played with the hairs at the back of Steve's neck. Pepper and Tony danced next to them. Somehow Clint had managed to get Natasha to dance so they were somewhere close. Maria and Steve talked closely, his eyes looking at her lips. Maria practically got up on her tip toes to kiss Steve. His hands traveled down her back and hers went in his hair. They continued to sway. Stark immediately complained._

_"Please get off each other" He started. "I'd like to keep my dinner in my stomach"._

_Maria's lips didn't leave Steve's._

_"Hey you two love birds get a cage" Natasha said._

**We didn't care if people stared; we'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody would tell us to get a room. It's hard to believe that was me and you.**

Steve gripped his coffee mug as Maria looked at him. He knew their relationship was failing, or had already failed. But they didn't want to admit it. They ignored the constant fighting. She caught his gaze again and he smiled softly.

_Steve ducked as Maria threw the nearest item at him. It just happened to be a plate. He listened to the ceramic shatter and fall onto the tile floor._

_"Maria, stop!" He yelled. "I was just trying to help you"._

_"I don't need your damn help" She said and stormed out._

_He rubbed his face and sighed, already forgetting what the fight was about. He thought back to what it used to be like._

**Now we keep saying that we're ok. But I don't want to settle for good not great. I miss the way that it felt back then I want to feel that way again.**

Maria's eyes traveled to Steve's blue eyes. A sea of blue stared back at her. She stared at him while Fury continued talking. Steve was a wonderful boyfriend. Their relationship just didn't work the way they thought it would. Or it wasn't like it was in the beginning. The sea green of his eyes made her remember.

_Maria lay in the sandy beaches of Florida. She watched as Steve removed the white t-shirt he was wearing. He called for her as he walked towards the water. She shook her head laughing. Soon he reappeared next to her. He scooped her up and carried her to the water. Steve put her down into the cold water and he splashed her. She tried to push him, but his rock hard body was going nowhere. Maria jumped into his arms and her legs went around his waist. They walked farther out into the ocean. The cold water hit them both higher. Steve's soft lips went to that one spot on her neck. Maria's head tipped back as his lips traveled down her throat._

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck.**

Steve caught Maria's gaze and their eyes locked again.

**Remind me, remind me. So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough. Remind me, remind me**

_"Please be careful" Steve said to Maria._

_"I'll be fine" She said with a soft smile._

_The rest of the SHIELD agents made their way to board a plane that was taking them to India._

_She started to walk away but Steve pulled her into another kiss. It was soft and slow, Maria didn't want it to stop._

_"I have to go now" She said inches from his lips._

_She turned and he watched her walk away. She glanced back one more time and locked her eyes with his. She dropped her bag as she saw him running towards her. She jumped into his arms and their lips met once again. Natasha, the only Avenger attending the mission, appeared._

_"Maria we have to go" She said sternly._

_Their lips pulled apart softly._

_"I love you" She said._

_He put her down slowly, his eyes not leaving hers. That was the first time Maria told Steve she loved him. It was the first time she'd told anyone she loved them. Steve's mouth gaped as he watched Maria being dragged away by Natasha._

_"I love you too" Steve called._

_Maria smiled widely._

_"What?!" Natasha looked at her, but continued to drag her away._

**Remember the airport dropping me off. We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop. I felt bad because you missed your flight. But that meant we had one more night. Do you remember how it used to be? We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep. Remind me, baby, remind me.**

While Fury was still talking Steve got up and went over to the empty seat next to Maria. Everyone looked at what was happening, shocked. They knew Maria and Steve's relationship wasn't good. But Fury, being the tough guy he was, didn't stop talking about the next mission. Pepper, who sat quietly taking notes, watched Maria carefully. Steve sat down and looked at Maria.

"Hi" He said.

She barely got out, "Hi".

His blue eyes staring at her felt like fire. His hand grabbed hers. He held her hand tightly in his. She forgot how good it felt for her hand to be in his. She didn't know where their relationship stood now but she knew this felt right.

**Oh, so on fire so in love. That look in your eyes that I miss so much. Remind me, baby, remind me. I want to feel that way. Yeah, I want to hold you close. Oh, if you still love me. Don't just assume I know. Baby remind me, remind me.**

They channeled out Fury's voice. A dark strand of hair fell from Maria's ponytail. Steve's hand reached out to tuck it behind her ear. His thumb rubbed her soft. But Maria looked away and grabbed his hand pulling it of her cheek, knowing that she wasn't the only one at fault for their relationship problems. But he tilted her chin so she was looking at him. And looking into his eyes made happy thoughts travel back into her mind.

_Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Maria were all standing in the kitchen of the heli carrier. Apparently they were thought to be the only ones that could bake something. Pepper had already gotten angry at Tony and cracked and egg on his head. Which made Steve chuckle. Tony glared at Steve and threw a fistful of flour at the Captain. Tony, who was standing in front of Maria, laughed. Steve grabbed some of the chocolate batter and threw it at Tony. Tony ducked which caused the batter to splatter all over Maria's face and shirt. Pepper, the only clean one, gasped. Tony moved out of the way as Maria grabbed a fistful of batter. She smeared it all over Steve and laughed._

_"You think it's funny" Steve said jokingly._

_Maria laughed._

_"I think it's hilarious" Tony said._

_Steve turned and wiped the chocolate batter on Tony. Pepper giggled. Tony smeared some of the batter on him onto Pepper's cheek. Steve threw more batter at Maria and she squealed. A noise no one had heard her make until Steve showed up. Steve chased her around the room and out the door._

_"Whoa" Clint shouted as they made their way into the main base. Steve finally caught her and tackled her, gently of course, to the ground. He lay on top of her; both of them were breathing heavily and smiling. Maria's hand was at the nape of Steve's neck. She leaned up a little a licked the chocolate off the corner of his mouth._

_"Mmm" She moaned and smiled mischievously._

_Fury stepped over them, "You two please control yourselves."_

**Do you remember the way it felt? You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves. Remind me. Yeah, remind me. All those things that you used to do. That made me fall in love with you. Remind me, oh, baby, remind me. **

_Steve smiled at Maria as she stood in her small kitchen making them coffee. She saw him grin and she questioned him._

_"What are you smiling about?" She sat down next to him and took sip of her coffee._

_"Nothing" He said. "You just looked so cute in my shirt"._

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt. All those mornings I was late for work. Remind me, yeah baby, remind me. **

Maria closed her eyes and then opened them. She glanced at Steve and her lips curves softly. She looked at his soft lips and Steve knew what that meant.

**Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me. Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt. **

Steve smiled softly and his lips started getting closer to Maria's. Maria didn't move. It was like she froze. She wanted to lean forward, she wanted to lean back, but she couldn't do either.

**Oh, yeah, remind me.**

He continued to move closer, but it felt like time was moving so slow. Her lips were swollen just from thinking about how great the kiss was _going_ to be.

**Baby, remind me. **

Maria's mouth opened slightly to speak, "Remind me".

Time sped up and his lips crashed into hers. They fit together just like she remembered.

_**Remind me.**_

**And fin! What'd you guys think?! Let me know! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading and see y'all next fic :)**


End file.
